


it's not a date...

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Murphy and Octavia are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: From prompt: "Quit staring! They'll notice us!" + Murphtavia brotp
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Echo, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Octavia Blake & John Murphy
Series: The 100 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	it's not a date...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is another fic that I wrote like last year but I want to upload it as it was written just to show the difference in my style and my writing in life.

"Hey, motherfucker!" Octavia shouts, noticing her best friend sitting alone at their table and approaches him before seeing his sly glance up. 

A smirk plasters itself over his seemingly permanently puckered lips and from another table in the cafeteria, Kane makes a gentle shushing noise and scolds, "Octavia, language." 

He's talking to Connor again, probably getting him in trouble for calling Murphy the f-slur again in class and Octavia smiles, pretend-happy before taunting, "Suck my dick, Kane." 

Murphy laughs, a warm familiar sound and Kane sighs but a smile is still in residue on his lips, "Miss Blake, must I give you a detention?" 

"Sure, top off the other three I have!" She snarks before sitting down across from Murphy and sounding grave now, "I have three detentions, by the way." 

Murphy laughs, "Dumbass." 

"Speaking of dumbasses -" Octavia starts but Murphy cuts her off, 

"Love the transition." 

"Thanks - my brother's going on a date." 

And she would rather be anyone than Murphy at that moment - sees the way his eyes go dark and his shoulders slump until he murmurs, "Oh?" 

He's practically curled over himself in his chair but Octavia finishes, feeling worse about it. " - with Echo." 

Murphy curls over even more in a way that Octavia had thought was impossible. She feels so bad, knowing how Murphy and Bellamy had been flirting for a while but she finishes, "But they're behind you right now at a table and it looks like the most platonic shit I've ever seen." 

Murphy glances behind him in almost shock and just stares. Bellamy and Echo are sitting thigh-to-thigh on the bench as they talk to Miller and Monty - Monty switches between sitting at their table and sitting at Bellamy's as he and Miller have been dating for a while but today, he has drapped himself over Miller. 

"Quit staring! They'll notice us!" She scolds, slapping his arm and he turns back around, mouth open to say something but Jasper sits down next to them, his tray slapping loudly against the table and he looks annoyed and jealous, "So, Monty's sitting with them again, huh?" 

Octavia and Murphy share a look, both saying _this isn't over_ and _Jasper, tell Monty you're in love with him goddammit._

* * *

"It's not a date!' She exclaims into the speaker of her phone and Murphy wishes his friends knew how to start a conversation with 'hello'. 

She is smiling and Murphy can tell over the phone before explaining, "So I came home to the loft, right?" 

"Yes." 

"And Bellamy asked me why you looked so sad, okay?" 

"Sure." 

"And then, I asked him if he was fucking serious about dating Echo when you guys were wheeling." She bursts. 

"Octavia -" he begins to scold but doesn't sound too disappointed. It must have all been drained from him earlier. 

Octavia continues happily, "- but he broke to me and admitted that he was getting Echo's advice on how to ask you out." 

The phone drops. Then shuffling, then Murphy's shocked voice to ask, "What?" 

"Bellamy's going to ask you out, baby! Congrats!" 

She hears choking noises and she thinks that he might be crying before he chokes out, "Jesus fucking christ." 

"I love youuuuu." 

"Goddammit, I love you, O." He murmurs and she thinks he is still crying but she is distracted by how most people aren't allowed to call her that but he is. 

Goddamn, he is. Because he's her best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, comments and kudos keep my heart beating, baby!


End file.
